


Spread Your Wings

by ZaFrenchiestFry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alot of mentioned ships, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soulmate AU, Tags will be added as we go on, This book gets strangely dark, not for a while though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaFrenchiestFry/pseuds/ZaFrenchiestFry
Summary: It's said that everyone is born with half their soul. They share that soul with their soulmate and having a soulmate is a powerful thing. Falling in love with your soulmate allows for beautiful glowing marks on your skin. Joining souls with your soulmates allows for amazing soulmate wings.Why is it that less than 20% of the population find their soulmate then?Nico Di Angelo is absolutely fine with never meeting his soulmate. As a matter of fact he'd rather not meet them and he would never give that idea a second thought.Will Solace is dreams of the day he meets his soulmate. Between all the people who want to date him for just looks, he wants to find the perfect person for him. A life like his parents seems like an absolute dream.So what happens if these polar opposites cross paths? What if fate had a different plan for both of them?And what would happen if something much more dangerous loomed in the not so distant future for these high school students?





	Spread Your Wings

**In** **this** **world** , **soulmates** **exist**.

 

Everyone is born with half a soul, the other half is with the person they are destined to be with. Most people don't live to even see their own soulmates. But when you do its extremely important. As a matter of fact, it's rare when someone doesn't celebrate. It's said that when you look into your soulmates eyes, you're instantly attracted to them. Unconsciously, you'd always want to be around them and you'd find yourself attracted to where they are.

_Then_ _there_ _are_ _the_ _soulmate_ _marks_.

In order to recieve your soulmate marks both you and your soulmate must accept that you love each other. This usually occurs internally, when each person admits that they love the other. But it can occur externally, for example, one says the love the other and truly mean it. The other may recognize that they love the other, and thus their soulmate marks will show. Once you look into each others eyes again, marks begin to appear on your skin. Both you and your soulmate’s marks will be exactly the same. 

The marks will glow brightly for varying amounts of time, depending on how long they’ve known each other. Two people who’ve known each other for a year may have their marks glow for around three weeks. The marks do not disappear. When they stop glowing , the outline of the marks can still be seen on the skin. When magic is used, the marks can glow again. But not as brightly as the first time.

Soulmate magic.

Soulmates are connected with the magic in the universe. When a person finds their soulmate, they are able to use the magic to their advantage. This is usually being able to control a small amount of magic. This usually involves minor things, like shooting small blast of magic or levitating small objects.

Finally soulmate wings.

It takes a while to recieve your soulmate wings. You've recieved your soulmate marks to show the fact that you and your soulmate have half of the same soul. Soulmate wings show that the two halves have joined together. People who recieve their soulmate wings are superior to regular people in every way. They need less sleep, they are faster, and seem to be naturally prettier. They can also heal from their wounds or from illness and sickness faster and are stronger, just to name a few.

Many different situations have been reported in which two people received their soulmate wings. In one instance, two soulmates received their wings after their wedding. But this doesn’t usually happen.

Like previously stated most people don't find their own soulmates and many people are content with this. They're fine with settling with a person who they care about and love.

 

 

**_This interferes with people finding their soulmates._ **

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter of my first book! :)
> 
> A small introduction into how exactly soulmates work in this world
> 
> Because we’re going to be in this for a while
> 
> Updates will be somewhat slow
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
